


Crushing on Each Other

by DescendantQueen



Series: Completed Works [8]
Category: Digimon Adventure: (Anime 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Digimon, Boys Kissing, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, First Crush, Football | Soccer, Gentle Kissing, Kiss on the Cheek, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Shounen-ai, Sibling Love, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 08:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25348072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DescendantQueen/pseuds/DescendantQueen
Summary: Yagami Taichi is a fifth grader who plays football for his elementary school team. Koushiro Izumi is the fourth grader that lives in his apartment complex who waits on him to hang out after practice and games when Taichi isn't too exhausted to stay and talk to the young boy.When Koushiro catches Taichi before he could enter his house, they have a talk which leads to something interesting happening.
Relationships: Izumi Koushirou | Izzy Izumi/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya, Yagami Hikari | Kari Kamiya & Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya
Series: Completed Works [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897573
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Crushing on Each Other

Izumi Koushiro was sitting outside in his apartment complex. He lived on the upper floor under where Yagami Taichi stayed under him. He was on his laptop once again, since he barely interacted with children his own age. His parents were concerned about him not socializing and so, they kept an eye on him when he was outside. They never said anything about him simply staying on his electronics but they did want to encourage him to go out and play. However, their concern changed to shock when Koushiro noticed his only friend, Yagami Taichi, walking back from practice. The boy's goggles were around his neck as sweat cooled his forehead. His messy hair make the boy even more cuter, Koushiro realized. The boy then blushed. _What am I thinking? He can't possibly like me! I'm just a weird kid._ He thought as he watched Taichi wipe the sweat off of his brow with his arm. He walked down to the young boy and he greeted Taichi. "Taichi-san, hello. How was practice?" He asked Taichi and the boy perked up when he hears Koushiro's voice. 

"Yo, Koushiro. Practice was great, but I wish you could come watch me, y'know." Taichi gave Koushiro the invitation by mouth to come watch him practice but he knew that the boy was too introverted to want to hang around other people that would do nothing but sap him of his social energy. He didn't force him to come around when he practiced and Koushiro knew that it was a good thing. 

"I'm sure it would be fun to watch you practice, Taichi-san." Koushiro tells Taichi with a small smile on his face and Taichi couldn't resist the urge to blush at the boy's words. _You are amazing, Koushiro._ He thought. Taichi gazed into the younger boy's eyes before he reluctantly pulled away with gaze when his little sister, Hikari opened the door to greet her older brother. 

"Onii-chan." She called out to him sweetly and Taichi grinned back at his little sister. He turned back to Koushiro. 

"Sorry I couldn't talk long today, Koushiro. Maybe tomorrow?" Taichi offered and Koushiro nodded his head politely. 

"Of course, Taichi-san." Koushiro responded as he watched Taichi go into his apartment. When the door had closed, Koushiro sighed as he turned around to go back up the stairs. He heard the door open but he was shocked when Taichi gently kissed him onto the cheek. Koushiro blushed at the close contact and what the kiss had meant. Taichi pulled away to gauge Koushiro's reaction. He was happy when the boy didn't look angry at him. 

"I've wanted to do that ever since we've gotten to know each other." Taichi blushed as he looked away, eyeing Hikari, who was smiling widely at her brother finally being able to kiss his crush on the cheek. 

"I've always wanted you to kiss me." Koushiro was in bliss and Taichi knew it as he hugged Koushiro. He then noticed Koushiro's parents and he panicked but they simply gave the boy a small smile, knowing that he had made Koushiro happy. Taichi smiled back the boy's parents and he pulled away from the hug. 

Taichi smiled at the boy and Koushiro blushed at what he had just said. Before he could apologized, Taichi grinned at Koushiro. 

"It's fine and I know. We both crushed on each other, huh." Taichi was able to figure it out with Hikari's help as the girl could see how happy the two boys were when they talked to each other and hung out with one another. She was glad that her guess was correct because it was worth it to see her older brother give his crush an innocent kiss on the cheek. "Do you want to hang out tomorrow? Just the two of us." Taichi rubbed the back of his head nervously but when Koushiro perked up, he regained his confidence as the boy was happy to spend more time with Taichi. 

"Of course, Taichi-san! I would be honored." Koushiro and Taichi nodded as he waited for Koushiro to go back upstairs. When he made sure that the boy was safe, he ran back inside to get ready for dinner, thinking about what tomorrow would bring him and Koushiro but he knew that he would enjoy it in any case, because he had Koushiro with him. 


End file.
